The invention relates to an internal combustion engine of the type including: two rows of cylinders, a crankshaft provided with a flywheel, at least one parallel intermediate shaft driven by this crankshaft, and at least one camshaft in a driving connection with the intermediate shaft per row of cylinders.
An internal combustion engine with V-shaped arrangement of the rows of cylinders is known from German Patent Document DE-39 16 512 Cl, in which a parallel intermediate shaft is driven by an end of the crankshaft opposite the flywheel shaft. This intermediate shaft in turn drives, at one end, the camshaft of one row of cylinders. Advantageously, the space resulting from the offset of the rows of cylinders with respect to one another is utilized by the camshaft drive located therein.
It is disadvantageous for the rotational oscillations occurring at the free end of the crankshaft opposite the flywheel side to be transmitted completely to the intermediate shaft and by the latter to the camshafts. Especially in the case of a camshaft driven by the end of the intermediate shaft of the flywheel end, the rotational oscillations of the intermediate shaft and the crankshaft can add up and negatively affect the control times so that the exhaust behavior and fuel consumption deteriorate as a result.
One proposal for solving this problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,074, whereby an intermediate shaft is driven by both ends of the crankshaft, said intermediate shaft then being connected in turn with a camshaft, said intermediate shaft then being connected in turn with a camshaft in a driving relationship. This arrangement is compact and drives at least one intermediate shaft from the end of the crankshaft at the flywheel side, while the other intermediate shaft is still exposed to the rotational oscillations of the crankshaft. In addition, this solution requires increased expenditure on components.
Hence, an object of the invention is to provide a two-row internal combustion engine with dimensions that are as compact as possible and a behavior which is optimized relative to the rotational oscillations that occur.
This object is achieved according to preferred embodiments of the invention by providing an arrangement with a first driving connection for a camshaft provided at an end area of the intermediate shaft away from the flywheel and a second driving connection for the other camshaft at an end area of the intermediate shaft near the flywheel, wherein the drive of the intermediate shaft is located in an end area of the crankshaft bearing the flywheel and wherein the intermediate shaft extends below the crankshaft in the installed position of the internal combustion engine.
When in an internal combustion engine of this type the intermediate shaft is driven by the end section of the crankshaft which bears the flywheel and is low in rotational oscillations, the rotational oscillations transmitted to the intermediate shaft can be disregarded. Consequently, the space-saving design of the two drive connections to the camshafts are not critical from the oscillation standpoint.
The preferred positioning of the intermediate shaft below the crankshaft offers good space utilization of the volume that is needed anyway for installing the oil strainer, oil pan, etc. Disposing it above the crankshaft would unfavorably limit the space urgently needed in the V between the rows of cylinders for mounting accessories. A V angle of 180 degrees would unnecessarily increase the height of the engine.
A symmetrical arrangement of the intermediate shaft below the crankshaft according to especially preferred embodiments constitutes the precondition for uniform driving behavior for the camshafts of both rows of cylinders.
The structural length of the internal combustion engine in the lengthwise direction of the crankshaft can be reduced further when the drive for the intermediate shaft is located between the second drive connection and the flywheel.
In one advantageous embodiment, a drive for two camshafts per row of cylinders can be produced when these two camshafts are connected together by a drive located roughly centrally along their lengthwise extent, e.g. by gears or chains. The length of the internal combustion engine therefore remains unaffected thereby, as does the overall arrangement of the drives.
In, addition, the arrangement according to the invention can also be used to drive an accessory, e.g. an oil pump. For this purpose, the end area of the intermediate shaft way from the flywheel has a rotary drive, for example in the form of a square pin, which engages an oil pump in driving fashion. There is no separate drive for oil pump.
The arrangement described above can be accomplished in the shortest distance in terms of length when, starting at the flywheel, the order is as follows: first the drive for the intermediate shaft, then the second driving connection for a camshaft, followed by the first driving connection for the other camshaft, and finally the rotary drive.
The drive for the intermediate shaft, the driving connections to the camshafts, and the drive located between adjacent camshafts are preferably formed of chains and gears.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.